Sharif Ad-Din
Sharif Ad-Din is a 2019-introduced and all-around fanon character. He is part of ''Aladdin ''as the next Aladdin, is a student at Ever After High, and the master of Gene Grant. On the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side because he believes that everyone should be allowed to choose their own destiny. Character Personality According to many Ever After High students, Sharif used to be part of the original trickster trio in their Freedom Year, and was the ringleader of almost all of the pranks that happened throughout the school year. He was known to be a quick-witted boy who was always two steps ahead and had a very self-absorbed personality. Since he was raised as a prince of the palace, Sharif became too spoiled and believed that the world revolved around him. Despite his negative qualities, he is extremely loyal, supportive, and kind to those whom he considers as his friend. He became less involved with mischief after his best friends got into trouble from one of his pranks. Sharif is a curious and open-minded character that is capable of accepting people's flaws as he believes that it makes them who they are. He is very overconfident in himself and never fails to remind everyone of his greatness, however, it is also this boastful side to him that motivates others to do their best. According to Gene Grant, Sharif is very observant with people's change of mood and subtly distracts them from their worries. This shows the kinder side of Sharif that many people fail to notice. Although he displays excellent problem-solving skills and strategizing, he has poor academic ability in most of his classes and often needs tutoring from Callum Pillar (who yells whenever Sharif falls asleep during their study sessions). He hates being locked inside the palace and prefers to have fun outside instead. This often results in Sharif ditching his royal duties altogether and sneaking out of the palace to explore the kingdom. Hobbies/Interests There are two things that Sharif loves to do: making wishes and pulling pranks. It does not matter how small a task may take for him to do; Sharif will use a wish to get it done immediately (though there may be some consequence depending on how he phrases his wish). Sometimes he wishes for himself and other times he makes a wish for someone else. Knowing first-hand the tricky and consequential magic of the genies, he tries not to make big life-changing wishes as it might cause chaos and destruction. Other than that, Sharif freely uses his wishes however and whenever he pleases. In most cases, he uses his wishes to perform pranks on unsuspecting students, which he has yet to get caught in the act. Everyone in Ever After High knows it was him though. Sharif is not a morning person and it is a challenge to just wake him up in time for his classes. He does try his best to arrive early for any meet-ups with his friends, but he is most likely only half-awake and nodding off until after noon. Not a lot of people know that Sharif sneaks out of his dorm at night to go exploring in the Enchanted Forest. He enjoys being outside since he was locked up inside the palace walls during most of his childhood. There were far less trees and wild animals in his kingdom, so he enjoys the experience of being in a different land. Appearance Sharif has messy black hair with a darkish-blue tint and silver streaks, blue eyes, and a light brown skin tone. His casual attire consists of a white cloak over a sleeveless, black, printed buccaneer shirt, white pants, and black buckle boots. He hides his magic lamp under the cloth he ties around his hips and he has piercings on his right ear. Due to a past wish incident, he has scars on his right arm and left bicep, which he keeps covered with a long glove and cloth. Fairy tale Relationships Family He is the son of Aladdin and princess Badroulbadour. Friends Gene Grant Sharif found the magic lamp of his father hidden away in a treasure chest when he was 6 years old and summoned the Genie of the Lamp. Feeling lonely without anyone in the palace to play with, he wished for a friend that will always stay by his side. The genie granted the wish and Gene Grant was created with a personality similar to Sharif. The two boys have been best friends from the moment they met and Sharif sees Gene as a younger brother since they grew up together in the palace. However, he has yet to tell Gene about his secret wish. Callum Pillar Sharif met the infamous foul-mouthed Callum Pillar when he was visiting Gene at his dorm. Even though Callum was incredibly rude towards Sharif in their first meeting, the two found a common interest in pranks and became fast friends. Their personalities tend to clash a lot so they bicker about almost every little thing, but they also hold some level of respect for one another in regards of ability. Due to Sharif's low grades, Callum spends most of his afternoons tutoring him in the Castleteria, where his yelling can be drowned out by the Castleteria noise. Hunter Huntsman The prince and the hunter didn't get along at first after Hunter became a target for Sharif's pranks for a whole week. Sharif finds Hunter's personality amusing and sees him as a rival in athleticism. They began to compete in different sports to see who was a better athlete, to which it ended in a draw. Although they gained a newfound respect for one another, Sharif still likes to prank Hunter when he is least expecting it. He occasionally invites him to compete in a friendly game since then and Hunter eventually learned how to deal with Sharif's pranks. Romance Sharif took an interest in Rosetta Red during the summer before their second year in Ever After High. He found the princess wandering the streets of his kingdom and helped her out when she got into some trouble with an aggressive merchant. They were chased by several panicked royal guards who were tasked to bring the prince home after the palace staff realized that Gene was covering for Sharif's absence by disguising as him. Sharif gave her a tour of his kingdom and they spent their summer together, growing closer and falling in love. Rosetta is Sharif's first love and the only girl he has met who can tolerate his haughty personality. He likes flirting with her in public, despite their relationship being a secret, and usually gets told off by Rosetta for this. Although he understands and wants to respect her wishes, he sometimes feels frustrated that he is unable to show off his girlfriend. Pet He has a pet Bengal tiger named Bendir. Trivia * His given name, Sharif, is a traditional Arabic title meaning "noble" or "highborn". His surname comes from Aladdin, with Ad-Din being used as a suffix component of Arabic names. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Aladdin